


Valentine's Day - Greek Life Style

by Noelle12



Category: Hollyoaks
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-13
Updated: 2011-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-23 17:37:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noelle12/pseuds/Noelle12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short little ficlet sequel to Greek Life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read Greek Life, you might want to start there.

**John Paul**

"Valentine's huh?" I question as we sit on the couch.

"Yup." Craig coolly responds as a facade.

"So what do you think we should do?" I ask turning slightly towards him.

"I think we can come up with something." He responds suggestively.

"Yeah?" I question.

"Yeah." He says shifting closer to me.

I lean over to give him a kiss, my hand rests on his thigh. A light brushing of our lips then he leans back.

"Where is everyone?" He asks

"Hannah and Justin are upstairs. Spike and Heath went out to dinner." I explain.

"We're pretty alone right here then." He says eyebrow raised.

"Seems that way." I agree wetting my lips with a slow swirl of my tongue.

"Good." He says then leans in lips pressing hard against mine. I run my hand up his thigh then his tongue slides gently into my mouth exploring as we tangle together... until the front door bursts open.

"You so knew he was gonna be there!" Heath shouts storming into the room.

Craig sighs and leans back. It appears we're in for a long night. I wonder how long it will take until they notice we're in the room.

"I did not." Spike defends. "Besides I can't help it if Rex has a little crush on me."

"No, no, no! You KNEW he was gonna be there. I bet you have his schedule memorized. The way you were flirting with him was embarrassing." Heath exclaims as if scandalized.

"I love it when you get all jealous." Spike suddenly says, voice sultry and the next thing I know Spike pushes Heath over the arm of the couch and onto our laps pressing his body into Heath's.

"Hey!" Craig exclaims. Spike raises his head and turns to look at us.

"Uh..." Spike tries to get a word out.

"Get off!" I say shoving them both off of us and they land in a heap on the floor.

"Ow." Heath says rubbing his head, "Oh, Princess, Obi..." Heath starts.

"I knew it was too good to last." Craig mutters under his breath.

"Well, we were just..." but his sentence is interrupted by a loud piercing scream and thumping on the ceiling.

We all stare up at the ceiling. I jump to my feet first and head for the stairs, running up I stop at the top and Craig crashes into my back and like the Keystone Kops Heath and Spike slam to a stop also.

"What? Where?" Craig breathlessly asks in my ear.

I just shake my head in response. The four of us assemble in a line staring at Hannah and Justin's door, which is the only one that's closed. The door creaks open like the end of Paranormal Activity and Hannah comes out shaking and crying.

"Hannah, what is it?" I ask quietly, but her crying intensifies and she can't speak through the tears.

I look at Craig and he just shrugs back.

I reach out for her arm, but she shakes out of my grasp. And that's when I see it flashing in her left hand. And I don't mean the knife like the alternate ending of the movie.

"Shit, Hannah!" I cry grabbing her left hand.

"He... he... ah..." Hannah tries to explain.

"Oh my God!" I shout grabbing her around the waist and spinning her around.

"What the fuck, John Paul?" Craig asks sounding completely unnerved by our outburst.

"Look." I say holding out Hannah's hand where she is sporting a fairly sizable rock.

"Holy fuck!" Craig shouts pulling her hand so he can get a closer look. "What is that? About a carat, carat and a half?" He asks while studying the diamond.

"Let me see." Heath demands pushing Craig over and grabbing Hannah's hand. "Sweeeeeeeeeeet!" He comments.

"Congratulations, Hannah." Spike says apparently mortified by Heath's behavior. I feel his pain as my boyfriend's comment was completely out of line.

"I didn't think he had it in him." Craig comments.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Justin asks having appeared in the doorway.

"Congratulations, man." Spike tells him sincerely.

"Congrats, brother." I say clapping a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah. Congratulations." Craig says rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh yeah, congrats to both of you." Heath says.

"Well... um... shall we go pop some champagne?" I suggest trying to move this little gathering out of the hallway.

"Yeah... yeah... Come on." Spike says as he pulls Heath around and back down the stairs. Craig follows behind them and I turn to Hannah and Justin again.

"This is really great, guys." I say pulling them into a threeway hug.

"Thanks, John Paul." Hannah says eyes shining bright.

"Yeah, thanks." Justin responds bumping my forearm just like we've always done.

"Come on. Let's go get our drink on."


	2. Chapter 2

11 Months Later...

 **John Paul**

I wake up slowly relishing the fact that it's Saturday morning. No need to rush out of bed. The warmth of Craig's body pressed up against mine.

"Morning." He whispers breathlessly into my ear causing my body to give a little shiver.

"Morning." I respond turning over to meet his sleepy eyes.

"Wanna see something impressive?" He asks eyebrows waggling. I nod then he pulls down his pajama bottoms showing my his rock hard erection.

"Impressive." I agree giggling a little.

"Want me to impress you?" He asks cocking an eyebrow.

"Of course." I respond and with lightning fast reflexes, he discards his clothing and watches me, waiting for me to do the same.

I pull off my clothes and straddle his hips. Craig throws a condom and the lube at me and I lovingly roll the condom and spread the viscous gel over his hard shaft. He hisses at the sudden sensation.

"Hurry up." He urges me.

"Hold on." I respond giving his erection a quick twist, which causes him to lift slightly off the bed.

"John Paul." He whines.

"All right." I say hovering over him then descending and impaling myself. The feeling of fullness overwhelming me and I need a moment to adjust. Craig wriggles impatiently under me.

Finally adjusting, I slide up and down his shaft building a steady rhythm. Craig watches me underneath his lashes. "So beautiful." He murmurs while reaching out to grasp my thighs as I raise and lower, his thick prick filling me up. I rotate my hips drawing a low loud groan from Craig and angle it so he's constantly hitting my prostate causing great waves of pleasure to wash through me. A sudden banging on the bedroom door distracts me.

"John Paul!" Hannah's voice comes through loud and clear.

"Go away!" I yell back.

"Come on!" She yells.

"I'm trying to." I grumble under my breath, which causes Craig to giggle.

"Go away!" I shout again.

"You were supposed to help me." She complains.

"Hold on." I tell Craig and reach for my cell on the bedside table. I quickly tap a text to Justin telling him to get his nutcase of a fiancee away from my door. I toss the phone to the side and try to get back in rhythm, but have lost it.

Craig flips us over and I can hear muffled voices in the hall. Justin finally manages to get Hannah away from the door as she loudly protests about friends and broken promises. I block all that out and concentrate on the amazing feeling of Craig moving inside my body.

Craig pulls out and slams back in... and again... and again. My nerve endings are on fire and I quickly fist my leaking prick as his pace increases and he impresses me over and over again. I breathlessly moan his name as my cock erupts and pumps out my orgasm over and over. Craig's pace becomes erratic and out of sync as he finally cums. I can feel him convulsing inside me and falls down head onto my shoulder. I wrap my arms around his shoulders and kiss his neck.

"Oh God, John Paul." He says panting.

"Oh yeah." I agree.

"That was..." He begins.

"Awesome." I finish.

"Yeah." He agrees. "I wonder what Hannah wanted."

"When does she not want something these days?" I ask.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

"Ugh." Heath says. "What is all this crap?" He asks surveying the living room which is currently covered in items of varying shades of red. "It looks like Bambi's mom was shot in here." He comments, "Oops, sorry Craig, didn't mean to offend you."

"Shut up." Is Craig's witty response.

"I'm just saying... what is all this crap?" Heath asks again.

"I think we're supposed to be making the wedding favors from all this crap, as you so eloquently put it." I respond. Hannah's brilliant idea, getting married around Valentine's Day and using red hearts and all the cupidy crap as her theme. Since I'm the elementary school teacher and supposedly capable of handling crafts, it was my task to get all this crap to look like... well, I'm not really sure what it's supposed to look like.

Hannah comes bustling into the room, wedding clipboard in hand. "Okay, tux fittings are scheduled for this Friday evening. I expect ALL of you to be there." She demands making pointed eye contact with all of us.

Craig sighs, Spike smirks and Heath just rolls his eyes. Justin is the only one to answer. "Yes, dear." He says with practiced ease.

"Okay, so how are these favors coming along?" Hannah asks.

"Just fine." I answer flippantly. I don't really know what we're doing and they are just favors.

"Good. Good." She says checking off the item on her list. "Limos, photographer, dress fitting, hall, church. All checked. Well, we're right on schedule." She announces and bustles back out of the room.

We all wait until she has headed back upstairs.

Justin lets out a loud sigh.

Heath turns to him with a predatory look in his eye. "Justin, any idea what you want to do for your bachelor party?"

"Huh?" Is Justin's brilliant response.

"Yeah, the bachelor party." Craig joins in. "Where do you want to go?"

"Didn't Hannah already plan that?" Justin asks seriously.

Spike snorts a laugh.

"No." Heath responds. "That's our job." He gives a wolfish grin.

I don't know what Justin started thinking, but he looks like a deer caught in the headlights. "I... uh... I..." He stammers.

"Don't worry. We won't let anything bad happen to you." Spike smiles reassuringly, which just makes him more nervous.

"What did you have in mind?" Justin asks us collectively.

"Strip club?" Craig suggests and we all turn and stare at him.

"Yeah! A strip club." Justin quickly agrees.

Heath and Spike share a knowing glance and I feel a little put out that my boyfriend wants to go see strippers... female ones at that.

"Perfect." Heath agrees.

"You know what? We should totally hit the city on this one. We can go all out, hire a limo, hit the clubs! It'll be a hoot." Heath enthuses.

"A hoot?" Spike echoes.

"Yeah, a hoot. Got a problem with that?" Heath hisses.

"No, no problem, dear." Spike answers repeating Justin's word from before, smirking again.

Craig looks at me and I just shrug back then resume the wedding favor task.

Justin sits there appearing lost in thought.

'What's the matter, Flipper?" Craig asks him.

Justin turns to look at him and a wide grins breaks out on his face. "I'm getting married."

"You sure are." Craig answers patting him on the arm, "But first, the bachelor party."

"Leave it all to us." Heath says and Spike tries for a reassuring grin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Craig**

"What's this?" John Paul asks curiously patting the wad of ones I discreetly shoved into my jacket pocket.

"N-nothing." I respond cursing the stammer that's betraying my nervousness.

"It must be something if it's causing a bulge that size in your jacket." He answers reaching inside my jacket.

"John Paul!" I screech letting panic overtake my vocal cords.

"Come on, Craig, just show me." He pleads as I try to wrench out of his grasp.

"Jesus Christ, Craig, just show him what's in your pocket." Spike says exasperated by our antics.

"We're going to be late." Heath whines next to him just as the horn honks announcing the limo's arrival in front of the house.

"Guys, let's not fight." Justin tries to quell the rising emotion in the room.

"Fine, whatever." John Paul gives up.

"What the fuck is your problem, Craig?" Heath whispers.

"Nothing." I hiss back at him.

"Then what's in your pocket?"

"Singles for the strippers." I tersely explain.

"So? What's the secret?" He asks me next staring me down.

"Bambi, Rita? Can you two cut the whispering schoolgirl act so we can go?" Spike asks gesturing towards the door.

Heath gives Spike a withering glare and we follow everyone out to the car.

It's an awkward ride to the city. John Paul sits by the window and stares sightlessly at the passing landscape. Spike and Heath attempt to keep conversation flowing, but all I can do is glance surreptitiously at John Paul every now and then trying to gauge his mood and just how pissed off at me he is right now. Justin pretends to be interested in what Spike and Heath are saying, but his eyes glaze over from time to time and I'm sure he's thinking about all the humiliating things we are going to do to him before the night is over.

We finally emerge out of the Holland Tunnel and the excitement in the car increases tenfold as we crane our necks to see the tops of the buildings.

Heath chatters endlessly about all the clubs we're gonna hit and how drunk we're gonna get.

The limo finally stops in front of Avalon. Our first stop...

Heath leans over to speak with the driver and the rest of us pile out into the street. Justin turns green at the innocuous brick building in front of us. John Paul grabs him by the arm and heads towards the entrance.

Spike just looks at me curiously and we follow behind.

 

 **John Paul**

The host leads us to a table by the stage and we make sure Justin is sitting front and center with Heath and Spike flanking him and Craig and I just behind them. We order a round from the scantily clad waiter.

We talk quietly for a few minutes discussing the metallic design of the club and then the lights dim and the music rises. The emcee steps out into the bright spotlight on the stage and intros the show for the audience.

A very hot and sexy young man struts across the stage as the music builds a thumping beat. His brown hair is loose and wild. He stops at the pole positioned right in front of our table and gyrates seductively against it. He tears off his shirt and grips the pole in his strong arms.

"I'd let him stroke my pole any time." Spike sighs with a far off expression. The stripper removes his breakaway slacks in one swift move.

"Oh yeah." Heath agrees staring dreamily as the man suggestively thrusts his pelvis towards the pole.

I can see Justin trying to cover his eyes as the dancer turns towards the audience and pushes his groin out towards us.

Craig shifts uncomfortably next to me, which causes me to tear my eyes from the tight muscled body that is on display for us. I glance over at Craig and he has this mortified expression on his face. I lean over and whisper to him, "He's not that bad a dancer."

"What?" He hisses back sparing me a quick glance.

"Hey Craig," Heath calls, "pass us some of those singles."

"Huh?" Craig answers momentarily caught off guard.

"You know, for the stripper." Heath requests holding his hand out.

I watch their exchange curiously as Craig produces some ones out of the pocket of his jacket.

"Thanks man." Heath salutes then leans forward to urge Justin to tuck some in the stripper's G-string. Justin is vehemently shaking his head and refuses to take the money.

I look at Craig cottoning on to why he was hiding the money from me. I guess he thought we were going to a female strip club. We will.... eventually.

Craig's leg starts bouncing up and down as he hunches over the table and rubbing the back of his neck. All clear indicators of his discomfort.

"What's the matter?" I ask quietly leaning towards him.

"Nothing." He quickly responds sitting straight up again, but still rubbing his neck. I turn my attention back to the stage where the dancer is shaking his ass as Heath carefully tucks some singles under his waist band.

Heath leans back and says to Spike, "Like peaches. You just want to take a bite out of 'em." And Spike nods in agreement.

Craig's fidgeting grabs my attention again, so I look over and he's looking a little flushed.

"Are you gonna be sick?" I ask him this time. He just shakes his head. "What's wrong then?"

He glances down at his lap and takes a deep breath. "N-nothing." I watch his leg bouncing and oh my God! He is sporting a huge hard on.

"Craig." I say trying to get his attention. But he is ignoring me. I grab the hand he has rubbing his neck and his eyes finally turn to me.

"Why are you so uncomfortable?"

"It's... it's nothing." He answers slowly.

"It's not nothing from the looks of it." I answer gesturing to his crotch. "Do you find him sexy?" I ask glancing at the dancer who is swinging wildly around the pole. The muscles in his legs are flexing and oh my God... his abs are rippling like waves on the ocean.

"So?" Craig suddenly snaps at me.

"It's okay." I say soothingly.

"What have you done to me?" Craig asks quietly. "I've never found men attractive."

"Oh thanks for that." I retort.

"That's not what I meant." He swallows nervously.

"I know. But you sleep with me. I'd hope you'd find me attractive." I complain like a petulant child.

"I do." He answers in a breathless whisper.

"So why can't you find him attractive?" I ask.

"I do." He finally admits. "It's just... he's not you." which makes me grin like an idiot.


	4. Chapter 4

**Craig**

The dancer leaves the stage with his G-string stuffed with cash. A fresh one comes out. This guy is just oozing muscles and all oiled up. A real turn off with pale blond hair and a fake tan. Spike and Heath ooh and ah as he struts around making his pecs dance and flexing his muscles. Ugh is all I think. Well that took care of my erection. I turn to John Paul who has this weird expression on his face, like he's disgusted or something.

I lean in and whisper a question in his ear. "Not to your liking?" He just shakes his head.

"Not really my type." He murmurs discreetly.

"Really?" I question raising an eyebrow.

"Too many muscles and he's kind of a show off." He further explains.

"What is your type?" I ask and watch as a devilish grin washes across his mouth.

"Well," he says turning more towards me, "I like my man to be built, but not overly so." He says eying me up and down. "I prefer dark hair, but not black, a nice shade of brown."

"Yeah." I say eagerly waiting for more.

"Oh yeah." He sighs leaning closer still. "And he has to have these rich chocolate brown eyes that are framed by the longest eyelashes that you've ever seen."

"Mmmm."

"And then he has to have these perfectly formed lips that are bowed perfectly for kissing." He continues stroking a finger over my lips. "and the cutest little mole just above that is begging to be licked." He says stroking the mole over my lip.

"Oh shit!" Heath suddenly exclaims jumping out of his seat breaking the moment we're having. Heath lunges for Justin who has stripped off his shirt and is attempting to climb onto the stage. Justin had almost grabbed the dancer's leg for some leverage as Spike rounds on him pushing him back while Heath hauls him backwards by the back of his trousers. John Paul and I both jump out of our seats. Heath pushes Justin around to get him out the door before the bouncers notice what has happened. Spike retrieves Justin's shirt and tucks some cash into the stripper's tight shorts. I look at John Paul who seems to be caught somewhere between mortification and mirth with his hands covering his mouth to stifle a laugh and his eyes popped out in horror. I just shake my head and grab his arm before the approaching bouncers get a hold of us.

We pile back into the limo where Justin is pouting. "You guys never let me have any fun." He sulks arms crossed.

"Justin, you were gonna get the crap beaten out of you back there." Heath explains. "You can't just do stuff like that."

"Aw, but it looked easy and seems like a good way to make money." Justin petulantly argues.

Heath throws up his hands in a 'you're impossible' gesture.

I look at John Paul and he looks at me then we burst out laughing.

"Hey! This is not funny!" Heath complains.

Spike quirks up the side of his mouth. "You should have seen your face." He says pointing at Heath then joins us in raucous laughter.

Justin looks on in stunned wonder. "I just wanted to try it." He says then gives a little smile.

Heath just stares at us. "I can't believe this. You have all lost your minds." He huffs.

"Come on, it was a little funny." Spike tries to soothe. "And you totally saved the day." He says looking at Heath with a 'you're my hero' type eyelash flutter to go with it.

"Well, I did do that." Heath concedes with a small grin sparking his lips. "But I'm warning you now, no touching or stripping at this next place." He cautions us. And we all nod in agreement. Heath seems satisfied and gives the driver the address for the next place.

 **John Paul**

We drive a short distance and hop out at The VIP Club. After being greeted by the hostess, we're led to a table surrounded by red velvet chairs. Settling Justin away from the stage, we get our drink orders in and watch the dancer who is down on all fours breasts hanging down and ass up in the air wearing nothing but a G-string. Heath sniggers something about her fakes tits as Justin attempts to lean forward for a better look, but Heath pushes him back and gives him a warning glare. I turn to Craig who is sitting there expressionless. I'm not sure what he's thinking. He's not staring. But he looks deep in thought. About what? I have no idea.

The dancer scuttles off the stage and a fresh one appears as if from no where. The heavy bass of the music is thumping in my chest and I'm beginning to wonder where our drinks are. Heath and Spike are again whispering about the attributes of this latest dancer while Craig still sits there with the blankest expression on his face. Justin is aching to get out of his seat, bouncing up and down as Heath glares at him.

I can't stand the suspense anymore and turn to Craig who is staring impassively as the stripper slowly divests herself of her tiny top.

"Are you okay?" I whisper in his ear. He startles at my voice so close to him and just nods a response barely glancing away from the dancer.

"Should we buy Justin a lap dance?" Heath leans over and asks me. I just shrug in a 'why not' gesture. Heath taps Craig who nods in agreement.

The waitress finally arrives with our drinks and Heath orders a lap dance. I sip my drink as Justin is led off to a back room for his private dance. Craig turns and watches Justin walk away. Justin looks equal parts scared and excited. I look at Craig who has turned his attention back to the stage.

"Do you know what I want to do to you?" I whisper in his ear. He quickly glances at me then back to the stage. I watch his Adam's apple bob as he swallows.

"No, what?" He asks nervously. I love when he reacts like this.

"When we get home, I want you undressed and in bed." I watch Craig's eyes flutter closed. He nods slightly encouraging me to continue. "Then I'm going to crawl in between your legs and kiss up your thighs until your legs fall open ready for me." I watch as his neck tilts back picturing this. "I'm going to prepare you and slowly thrust my cock into you." A slight groan issues from somewhere deep in his throat. "I'm going to stroke over your prostate gland and you'll gasp from the sensation then beg me to speed up and do it again." I watch as Craig licks his lips. "But I won't speed up. I'm going to tease you with slow deep thrusts hitting your prostate every time setting your nerve endings on fire." His eyes flutter as he stares at me. "But that won't last long because I would only be teasing myself too. And then I'll pull out and slam back in thrusting harder and harder stroking your prostate over and over until you can't stand it anymore and you just have to touch yourself." I watch as Craig squirms in his chair. "Then just a few strokes sends you over the edge and you cum all over, which causes me to completely lose control and I cum and we tangle together in satiated bliss." I finish.

Craig opens his eyes, pulls me up out of my seat and says, "Let's get the fuck out of here."


	5. Chapter 5

**Grand Finale**

 **John Paul**

I snap out of unconsciousness with a start. There's a hand rubbing across my chest and over my abs, back down my thigh and up to my chest again. I moan softly as it touches an erect nipple and a low throaty voices whispers in my ear.

"You like that?"

"Uhm mmm." I nonverbally agree. The hand wanders down again lightly skimming across my boxers, ghosting over my very interested cock Craig rocks up against me and I can feel his erection as it presses into my ass.

"Turn around." He commands. And I immediately comply turning to face him. He gets up to pull off both my boxers and his. I wiggle my hips and lift my legs to help him out. Settling back onto the bed, he presents his groin to my face as he pulls my groin to his face. 69 it is then.

We mirror each other's actions as I slowly lick a stripe up underneath his cock. My hands grip his hips to keep him from bucking in too quickly. Craig's tongue licks under my balls causing me to gasp and causing him to moan. The sweet sensations spur me to take in as much of him as possible. I hold his cock in my mouth and just suck. His moaning appreciation sends shockwaves through my body as he hums around my erection.

I slide my mouth up and down his erection as he does the same to mine. Now, it's a race not to the finish because we're too competitive and neither wants to be the one to finish first. I know how to tip him over the edge and edge my fingers over his hole pressing in lightly, which causes him to suck in a gasp.

He speeds up bobbing his head and fondling my balls, but I'm willing myself to hold back the orgasm that is threatening to spill out. I breach his hole and that's all it takes before he grunts with exertion and his cock spasms in my mouth filling it with cum. He continues sucking and fondling until the heat becomes too much and my cock explodes in his mouth.

"Bastard." He says finally pulling off and rolling onto his back panting.

"Haha. You loved it." I retort rolling onto my back.

"I know." He responds and our hands search for each other on the bed as we settle down from the orgasmic high.

Dawn breaks late this time of year, and Hannah is already up and pacing with her clipboard firmly in hand long before the dark of night has worn off. She's woken everybody up and we stumble out into the hall to await our wedding day assignments.

"John Paul," she starts, "your job is make sure Justin gets dressed and to the church on time."

I nod my assent and stifle a yawn behind my fist.

"Craig," Hannah barks and I snort a giggle as he stands up a little straighter, "your job is to keep an eye on the photographer and videographer and make sure they're doing their jobs."

"Yes sir." Craig snaps out and he offers a lazy salute, which causes Hannah to glare at him and the rest of us to giggle.

"Heath," she continues, "You're in charge of limos and flowers."

Heath gives her a lazy nod.

"Tom, you keep track of the bridesmaids and fix any dramas that might crop up."

"Uh huh." Spike responds waving Hannah off.

"Thank you." Hannah says and smiles sweetly at us. "Let's keep it together and make sure this day goes perfectly." she dismisses us.

 

A few hours later we're all showered, shaved, dressed and ready to go. Spike already left with Hannah for the hotel where she is getting ready with her bridesmaids leaving the four of us hanging around the house until the limo arrives to take us to the church. We settle on the couches in the living room, Craig brings out the beers and Heath starts with the stories. He recalls the first time he met Justin at the Chi Phi open house during Rush Week.

"I thought you were a loser." Heath laughs remembering.

"Hey, that's not cool." Justin protests.

"Oh come on, you must remember what you were like, all puppyish and eager to please." Justin rolls his eyes and maybe concedes defeat. "John Paul, on the other hand, was a tasty little morsel." Heath says winking at me lasciviously.

"Hey!" Craig protests. "That's my boyfriend you're talking about."

"What a shame." Heath responds. "All that talent wasted on you."

"Don't talk about me like I'm not even here." I complain. "And what about you being all smarmy and practically groping me... and that wasn't even the first time we met."

"What?" Justin interjects.

"Yeah, yeah." Craig agrees. "We met at the gym that time."

"Oh yeah, the gym. Good times." Heath recalls winking at Craig this time who flushes at the stalking memory.

We trade more memories, some first impressions. I tell the story of the first time I met Justin and we reminisce over the last six years we've spent together. We started as friends, became brothers and now we're family.

A horn startles us.

"This is it." Justin says with a smile on his lips and a glow in his eyes.

"It sure is, buddy." Heath agrees, throwing his arm around Justin and leading him out the door.

Craig grasps my hand and pulls me to the door.

Justin stops out on the front step looking back at the house. "When I come back here, I'm gonna be a married man."

"You sure are." I agree with him.

"Dead man walking." Heath teases.

"Shut up." Justin shoves him.

"Let's go before Hannah has all our nuts on a silver platter if we're late." Craig says hurrying us to the limo.

 

A short drive later and we're deposited at the church, a tall Gothic structure with stained glass windows glittering in the sun. We approach the doors and are soon walking down the flower lined aisle as we make our way to the front of the church. The priest meets us near the altar.

"Father Kieron." Justin says and introduces us all around.

"Justin, are you ready?" Father Kieron asks.

"Absolutely." Justin readily answers smiling broadly.

"Let's go over the details." Kieron says and he proceeds to describe the ceremony and the order of events. The exchanging of the vows and then rings to complete the ceremony as well as the lighting of the candles.

It's not long before the guests begin to arrive, so Craig and Heath seat the friends and family as they arrive. Bride's side to the left, groom's to the right. The church begins to fill up. I stand up front with Justin who seems so calm and ready. I was expecting much more jitters than he's exhibiting. We watch Kieron setting up for the ceremony, laying out the various items that will be used.

I straighten Justin's boutonniere and tie just as the trumpet and organ music picks up and the strains of 'Trumpet Voluntary' echoes through the vast hall. The gathered guests rise from their seats and turn to the rear of the church as the doors open and the bridesmaids slowly make their way down the aisle. Heath, Spike and Craig have already joined us at the front to wait.

Finally, the Maid of Honor has taken her place at the front and the music transitions into 'Here Comes the Bride' Hannah and her father appear in the church doorway and slowly make their way down the aisle. I hear Justin suck in his breath as Hannah gets closer. She looks stunning in her off the shoulder gown, hair done up in ringlets and her sweeping veil and train. I pat him on the back and he turns a quick smile in my direction.

Hannah meets us at the end where Neville hands her off to Justin and they make their way up to the altar in front of the priest.

Father Kieron greets the wedding guests and proceeds with the ceremony. I'm beginning to feel more and more emotional as it goes on. The readings about love choking me up and Craig grabs my hand to steady me. I take strength from his warm support and I think I'm helping him too as his eyes appear a little more glassy than usual.

After they exchange their vows and rings then kiss to seal the deal, we partner up with the bridesmaids to walk out of the church. Then try to organize ourselves on the steps while Justin and Hannah hang back to receive their guests before exiting out.

As the happy couple descends the stairs we throw a flurry of rose petals into the air blanketing everything in a sea of red. We pose for photos over and over in front of the church, in front of the limos. Most of the guests have already left for the reception as we smile and smile and smile.

Craig finally cuts the photographer off and we head to the cars to get to the hotel where the reception is being held.

"Let's get drunk!" Hannah shouts as she shoves us into the car.

"That's my wife." Justin says and they share a kiss as we drive off down the road toasting the newly married partners with glasses of champagne.


End file.
